


Marry You

by vktrnkfrv



Series: YOI One Shots [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Beijing 2022 Winter Olympics, Eloping, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Olympics, Soft Yuri Plisetsky, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri doesn't care, all he needs is Otabek and Sofia, nothing of mine is ever beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vktrnkfrv/pseuds/vktrnkfrv
Summary: After the 2022 Beijing Olympic Games, Otabek gets the genius idea to ask Yuri to marry him.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Original Character(s)
Series: YOI One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Marry You

> _It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do_
> 
> _Hey baby, I think I want to marry you_

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, the afternoon sun was streaming into Yuri’s room. Otabek and Sofia were with him, both Otabek and himself had just competed in the Beijing 2022 Winter Olympics. With Yuri and Otabek taking out the gold and sliver, but Yuri wasn’t going to go easy on him, the idea of his lover trying to beat him, made Yuri want to push himself even further.

Sofia was spinning around the room, imitating Yuri’s free skate routine. Otabek and Yuri were cuddling on the couch, still in their tracksuits, with no desire to change out of them, and talking about Otabek’s move to Russia.

“Yurio!” Sofia cried as she climbed between the two figure skaters. “Did you see that! I was really good!”

“Good indeed.” Yuri laughed. “I think you’ve won the gold here!” Yuri reached to the side and picked up the medal sitting on the side of the coffee table and placed it around Sofia’s neck.

“When I grow up, I want to be a skater!” Sofia exclaimed as she climbed down from the couch and started to spin around the room. “Just like papa and daddy and Yuri and Otabek!”

Yuri laughed again at Sofia’s antics. Although Yuuri and Viktor didn’t compete this year, they were out celebrating with their friends. Mostly for the gold Yuri had won, as Viktor was now his coach after Yakov had stepped down. Yuri and Otabek both had gotten invited out, but declined as they were more than happy to spend their time together chilling in the hotel room with Sofia.

The pair fell into silence and carried on watching Sofia dance her way across the room.

“Maybe they should put her into ballet or something if she wants to be a skater.” Yuri mussed out loud.

“Sounds good. You could teach her.” Otabek turned to Yuri. Yuri nodded.

“I’m scared for her.” Yuri confessed. “I know if she puts her mind to it, she will become a better skater than all of us. But I’m scared of the media. They will compare her to us—they did it to me.” It was no secret that the media constantly compared Yuri’s career to Viktor’s. The articles that spread shook Yuri’s confidence to the core, in his early days in the senior circuit, Yuri struggled to find his own style.

“She is the daughter of Yuuri and Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, she is the little sister to Yuri Plisetsky. Sofia will be fine. If anything, the media will make you three seem like washed-up-has-beens.” Otabek told Yuri with a pointed look.

“I suppose you’re right.” Yuri muttered as he glanced at Sofia. “I just can’t help but worry for her. She’s my little sister after all.”

Otabek nodded and rested his head on top of Yuri’s. Otabek looked at his boyfriend and noticed he was smiling warmly at Sofia. Otabek felt something in his chest. Would you be like that with their own children? The thought consumed Otabek like wild fire. Sitting in a hotel room in Beijing, Otabek couldn’t help but think of his future with Yuri. It was so close in his grasp, they were going to move in together after the Olympics, Otabek was going to spend. A few more years skating, this time with Viktor as his coach. The he planned on retiring and was going to try and use his teaching diploma and get a job in St. Petersburg. Otabek realised he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Yuri.

“Hey,” Otabek suddenly turned to face Yuri. “We should get married.”

“What?!”

“Married.”

“I know what you said,” Yuri frowned at Otabek. “But are you sure?”

“I have never been sure of anything in my life.” Otabek told Yuri.

* * *

Only a few hours later saw Otabek, Yuri and Sofia all standing in the court house as they signed their marriage papers. For the life of him, Yuri couldn’t figure out why both himself and Otabek were so spontaneous about getting married. They had talked about it, but Yuri had always thought they would plan out a wedding together, with all the bells and whistles. Maybe Viktor had ended up rubbing off on him in more ways than one. Yuri knew Viktor loved all the attention and spotlight on himself, but the whole ‘making-irrational-decisions-on-the-spot’ was also very Viktor like.

Yuri had always wanted his eventual wedding to be on the low-key, with only a few friends and family attending. So with it just being himself, Otabek and Sofia in the courthouse as Otabek and Yuri signed the papers, seemed almost fitting. There was no one else in the world who Yuri would rather have with him now.

Eventually, Yuri, Otabek and Sofia had made their way back to the hotel. Yuri and Otabek were more than happy to each hold Sofia’s hand and swing her on the way back. Her giggles filled the streets of Beijing. The marriage papers where safely folded in Otabek’s pocket. While in Yuri’s pocket, in his phone, was his favourite picture to date. When leaving the courthouse, Yuri had snapped a selfie with Otabek and Sofia. Yuri had Sofia propped up on his hip, while Otabek was kissing his cheek. It was something sickeningly sweet, Yuri could swear he would get a cavity from how sweet the picture looked, that didn’t stop Yuri from posting the picture on his Instagram.

_Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you Altin._ Yuri had posted

Later in the evening, Yuri had tucked Sofia into bed. Otabek was sitting in the double bed in the suite.

“Aw,” Otabek laughed. “How cute,” He turned his phone around for Yuri to see.

Yuri looked at the picture and realised it was the one he posted a few hours ago. “If you act like that, I’ll take it down.”

Otabek rolled his eyes at Yuri and turned away from the Russian and started to scroll through his phone again.

“I know you need to do things back in Kazakhstan, but do you want to come to Japan with Sofia, Yuuri, Viktor and me?” Yuri sat next to Otabek and asked.

“Well, its your guys thing. I don’t want to intrude or anything.” Otabek sighed.

“Your my husband now,” a small smile graced Yuri’s lips. “You won’t be intruding, but if you're not comfortable coming, then it doesn’t really matter.” Yuri turned to face Otabek.

* * *

A few months had passed, and Otabek had now moved to St. Petersburg and moved in with Yuri. Otabek didn’t bring much with him to Russia. He had sold almost everything he owned in Kazakhstan. When he arrived to Russia, he almost instantly brought himself a new motorbike. Sofia had asked over a dozen times if Otabek could take her out for a ride, he declined every time, Otabek would never forgive himself if Sofia was hurt under his watch (Otabek wasn’t even sure if Yuri would forgive him).

Otabek walked through the apartment he now shared with Yuri. It was small and quaint. But it was big enough for them. Yuri was currently in the shower after a long day of practice, while Otabek was in the kitchen trying to fix something up for dinner. Otabek’s attention drifted to a picture on the fridge. It was one taken at the 2017 Grand Prix, when Yuuri, Yuri and Viktor had all placed. The day had been bittersweet for Otabek, while he desperately wanted to be on the podium, he couldn’t help but think there wasn’t a better trio that deserved it.

Seeing Viktor and Yuuri made Otabek think back to the moment they had gotten married while the couple was out.

_“What is this?!” Viktor shoved his phone into Yuri’s face, with the picture that Yuri had posted onto his Instagram earlier._

_“Exactly what it looks like.” Yuri dismissed, obviously not interested in the conversation._

_“I thought you loved me Yuri!” Viktor exclaimed as he pulled back his phone. “Why wouldn’t you invite me to your wedding?”_

_“You were busy.” Yuri shrugged. “It was kinda a last minute thing.”_

_“We would have left!” Viktor gestured to Yuuri, who was currently crouched down talking to Sofia._

_“And bring everyone else with you? No thanks.”_

There was another photo on the fridge that caught Otabek’s attention, and it was a photo taken at the Grand Prix in 2019. It was picture of himself and Yuri standing side-by-side, with a sliver medal in Yuri’s hand, while Otabek held a gold in his. That day wasthe proudest moment of his career. Otabek knew he shouldn’t take so much pride from beating Yuri. But the Russian skater had only gotten less than a gold twice at the Grand Prix. The only other skater to win gold against Yuri at the Grand Prix was Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. Not even Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov had beaten Yuri at the Grand Prix.

_‘We never exchanged rings.’_ Otabek thought absent-mindedly to himself, as he left the salad he was making and went to the wall that housed all their medals. Otabek reached out for his medal, and took it and placed it in his back pocket.

* * *

“Beka,” Yuri turned to speak to Otabek, while eating dinner. “Do you know where your medal has gone? I noticed it wasn’t there when I got out of the shower.”

“Must have fallen down the back of the cabinet.” Otabek shrugged.

“We will find it later tonight then.” Yuri turned back to his dinner.

Now, Yuri had pulled the cabinet out, while Otabek was now taking his shower. Slightly out of breath, Yuri heavily leaned against the cabinet and looked for a golden shine anywhere. Yuri’s heart dropped, the medal was one of the most important things to Otabek.

“I can’t find your medal!” Yuri panicked as he heard Otabek make his way into the living room.

“Thats because I have it.” Otabek walked behind Yuri and wrapped his arms around his waist while he rested his chin on Yuri’s shoulder.

“You could have told me that before I pulled the cabinet out.” Yuri grumbled to Otabek and crossed his arms in front of his chest with a frown.

“I promise you there is a reason for it.” Otabek muttered into Yuri’s hair.

“And what reason is that?” Yuri turned around and suddenly asked.

“We never exchanged rings in Beijing.” Otabek muttered and looked down at the floor. “And we just haven’t found the time to go to a jewellers. So I thought I would give you my medal.”

Yuri’s heart dropped, and all frustration he held towards Otabek for making him pull the cabinet out, disappeared. Yuri loved the sentiment behind the idea, he truly did. He knew how much the medal meant to Otabek. It was the only gold he had ever won at the Grand Prix.

“I know how much this medal means to you.” Yuri turned and looked up at Otabek. “I just can’t take it from you.”

“The reason why I want you to have it is because of how much you mean to me.” Otabek said as he pulled the medal out from behind him, and placing it around Yuri’s neck.

Yuri sighed as he felt the familiar weight of a medal around his neck. Yuri looked down and held the medal in-between his hands. There was no medal he had that could compete with the importance of this single one. Yuri walked over to the wall of medals and looked. There was one.

“A gold, for a gold,” Yuri said as he pulled down the medal he had won in 2016 at the Grand Prix against Yuuri. Reaching up, Yuri stood on his toes and placed his medal around Otabek’s neck.

“I love you.” Yuri whispered as he placed a gently kiss on Otabek’s collarbone.

“I love you more.” Otabek smiled down and pulled Yuri in for a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm on a roll. I've actually had this sitting around for a while, it was originally supposed to be a fluffy sequel to an angsty piece I'm currently working on, but I couldn't wait and edited it to just to be a stand alone. I'm not actually sure if gay marriage is legal in China but, in this story, it is. It's kinda funny, I was literally at work, doing work, and Marry You came on, and I was instantly attacked with ideas for a story. I had thought about it being a Viktuuri wedding, but I feel as though the song suits Yuri and Otabek more. I just envisioned when Viktor gets married, he would want all the bells and whistles, with a big ceremony and an even bigger reception, while Yuri on the other hand would prefer a more on-the-down-low wedding with close friends and family. 
> 
> There is nothing much to say. Just there is finally a non-Yuri-centric piece coming up soon. I just depends how fast I can write it. I have a literal book filled of one-shot ideas for both YOI and some other fandoms. 
> 
> See you soon :)


End file.
